Tiguana
by Tate Per Sempre
Summary: He's lost the only woman he's ever really loved, but how can Tony grieve and move on when he is haunted by so many painful memories? And are they really just memories, or messages from the other side?


Hi, this story is co-written between Hannibal-Rosefern and Guevera, this chapter is written by Hannibal-Rosefern and the next chapter will be written by Guevera, we help each other with each chapter, so you will see a little of both of us in each one, hope you like this story, and there is plenty more to come after this..

* * *

Chapter 1:

Tony walked into the darkened apartment, he hadn't been there in a while, not since Kate's case had begun. There was something he never thought he would even think about, "Kate's case" her murder, and they had to investigate, he couldn't think of anything else that was worse than that.

Tony loosened his tie as he left a trail of clothes leading to the bedroom, he turned on the light, and he shuffled across the room, making sure not to focus on anything too long, it would only prove painful, far too painful than he was ready for.

He washed his face in the sink and returned to the bedroom in only his boxers, and he had managed to avoid memories for the entire time he had been home, but now he had no choice, he had to feed him.

Tony walked slowly over to the tank at the end of his bed that spanned the length of his room, he had never expected himself to be the owner of one of these, but then, Kate had changed him in more ways than he had ever expected, and he would always remember her for that.

_Flashback._

"_What you got there Kate?" Tony asked as she stepped off the elevator._

_Kate walked towards the sound of his voice, as she was having trouble seeing over the large cardboard box she was carrying._

"_It's a box Tony!" she said sarcastically as she struggled not to drop it._

"_Here I got it" he said taking it from her as she got closer to the desks._

"_Thanks Tony" she said grinning with the relief of her released burden, and then she walked ahead of him to her desk._

"_Where do you want it?" she turned to him._

"_On your desk" she answered lightly._

"_What? On my desk…"Tony stopped himself as he felt something move inside the box._

"_Ah…Kate? Is it just me, or could there be something moving in this box?" Kate pulled her coat off._

_  
"It could, it's been doing it all morning, and it is really hard to carry when it's moody" she said still smiling._

_Tony knew that smile; it was a sinister smile, a smile she only showed him when she had something on him he was gonna regret, or when she was out for revenge._

_That had him thinking, revenge for what?_

_He ran through the catalogue in his mind of all the things he had recently done to Kate that would constitute revenge, and for once he came up empty._

"_What is it?" he asked warily and her smile widened and her eyes twinkled, Tony thought that look was so cute, but he would never tell her that, for one reason that he wouldn't even mention in his own head, and two, because he knew that look meant she was brewing down-right evil beneath that head of chocolate waves._

"_Why don't you open it?" she said innocently, stepping out from behind her desk as he placed the box down on his desk._

"_I don't know if I want to" he said looking down at her flirtatious smirk._

"_What's it for?" Kate shrugged, stepping away from him for a moment before turning back to him._

"_Well I thought Gibbs gave you a hard time when we were in Cuba, and then that whole messy situation you got yourself into with Paula" Tony physically cringed at that and Kate noticed._

"_Go on Tony, open it, it'll cheer you up" she said swaying from side to side as she stepped back towards him, Tony just looked at her for a moment then at the box, then back to Kate._

"_It won't eat me?" he asked and Kate squinted at him suspiciously._

"_Would I give you a present that would eat you Tony?" she asked her face the picture of innocence, Tony didn't buy it._

"_Yes" he answered without hesitation and she rolled her eyes._

"_Tony would you just open it the suspense is killing me"_

"_Alright, alright"_

_Tony cautiously looked over the top of the box, and slowly peeled back the lid. With one last glance at Kate, he looked inside._

"_Oh, you have GOT! To be kidding me!" he exclaimed turning back to Kate who had a massive goofy grin on her face._

"_Do you like him?" she asked clapping her hands and bouncing on her heels, Tony looked into the box again and scrunched up his face._

"_Kate, it's an iguana" he stated as if in disgust._

"_Yeah I know, bring back some fond memories for you Tony?" she asked with a wink of her eye as she turned back to her desk._

"_I know it does for me" she said huskily over her shoulder, Tony was taken aback, she had him a good one, now he only had a split second to think of the perfect get back._

_Suddenly he had the perfect idea, and it was simple to execute._

_Tony lent down into the box and picked up the iguana and held it on his arm as he patted it._

"_You know Kate, I do like him actually"_

_Kate spun back around, this wasn't right; he was supposed to be insulted or horrified. She narrowed her eyes at him. He was up to something._

"_He's actually kind of cute" Kate walked back towards Tony, a scowl appearing on her face. _

"_You know what, I know exactly what I'll call him" he said grinning flirtatiously as she had done, feeling that the tables had turned._

"_Kate…I'll call him Kate, because you did call your dog Tony"_

_Kate's scowl got heavier and her eyes darkened a look Tony thought was completely hot. Tony's grin got wider._

"_Aaaaargh!" Kate growled in frustration, throwing her arms in the air, she stormed out of the bullpen._

_Tony just watched her go, following her body the whole way with his eyes as he always did, and his tongue found its way to his top lip as she rounded the corner._

_He had won and it felt good._

_

* * *

_Well we hope you liked this chapter, and hope you want to see more from us, please reveiw! we thrive on it! 


End file.
